


Morning After

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Liu Feilong is NOT an asshole this time, M/M, Morning Sex, OMG Yoh is such a painslut, Oral Sex, Slash, So here's some more shameless porn, Spanking, These two are so precious i can't stand it, You'll get no apologies from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong and Yoh's first time together continues the next morening. Blow jobs and sexy times and a tiny bit of angst but it's not really paniful at all, just Feilong figuring his shit out. Very consensual although there's a little pain involved. Yoh's just like that, the slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Liu Feilong has a problem. There is a very lovely, naked man in his bed and he has no idea what to do with him. Or rather, he has so many things he wants to do with him (and, more to the point, TO him) that he just doesn’t know where to start. It’s a very strange feeling, as he leans on his elbow and watches Yoh sleep beside him, the early morning sun through the big French doors gilding his skin a rosy gold (and Feilong’s not ashamed to admit he’d carefully tugged the sheet down so that his new toy’s body is exposed all the way down to the swell of his ass, the tiniest divot of the top of his crack showing. Yoh’s asleep on his stomach, and has managed to disentangle his own legs, so that he’s covered by nothing more than a slender band of white Egyptian cotton (1000 thread count, of course) that covers about as much as a roman slave boy’s loin cloth. It’s a very pretty picture. The strangeness comes from the unprecedented welter of emotions Feilong is managing to entertain all at the same time. He still has a lot of the kid-in-the-candy-store glee. Inside his sadistic little heart he is wondering with great interest what it will take to break this man. He’s very strongly compelled to do it, to see him in tears. The idea of it, of seeing how much pain it takes to break through Yoh’s considerable self-control, makes him hard under the soft sheet, where the hand he’s not propped on presses against the aching thickness of his own arousal. He’s going to wake Yoh up soon, find out if he’s got any promise at all sucking cock. Then there is the part of him that looks at Yoh and thinks, “Mine, and you can’t touch him,” wants to simply treasure the devotion the man offers him, and protect it with his very life if he must. Underneath all of that, he’s honestly just a little bit scared of fucking the whole thing up. Even though respect for Asami isn’t one of his problems, he’s suddenly aware of how MUCH respect he actually owes the man, because this right here, this owning a person, it’s complicated and messy and difficult! For all that Takaba likes to bitch that Asami is pushy and selfish and a jerk and a bully, he is really none of those things (well, not anymore anyway). Arrogant, oh yes, but doesn’t he deserve to be? Doesn’t the fact that he seems to intuit the needs, desires and limits of two separate and complicated young men justify every ounce of arrogance in that perfect body? Because Feilong only really knows how to fuck (and oh does he ever know how to do that) and how to break pretty things. He doesn’t know how to bend them to that very point of breaking, how to leave them shaken, wrecked, and sobbing but WHOLE inside. No, not just whole, better than whole. Complete. Replete.

He reaches for the bedside table and snags his cell phone. Switching it to silent, he taps out a text message.

_Sensei! Help! I don’t know what to do with him now!!!_

As he waits for Asami to reply, he watches Yoh sleep some more, and the frustrated expression on his face softens some. Yoh looks younger than his twenty eight years in his sleep. His eyelashes really are quite ridiculous. Not quite as thick as Feilong’s, but close, a thick shadowy fringe brushing his cheeks. His hair is tousled, shaggy bangs fallen over his eyes, his mouth soft and slack in repose. The lines of care and strain are eased in his unconscious state, making him seem somehow vulnerable, even though Feilong knows the slightest sound out of the ordinary will bring the man out of sleep like a pissed-off lion, roaring to defend what he sees as his to protect. He notices the screen of his phone light up and glances at it.

**I hope you’re not asking for advice on how to get rid of the body. I’m rather fond of Yoh…**

_Ha. Ha. No, he’s asleep. I don’t think I know how to do this, sensei…._

**Last night went badly?**

_Oh gods. No. It was…can I just button-smash?_

**I’m glad, Feilong. What’s the problem then?**

_I was watching him, and thinking how much fun it would be to break him. He’s given himself to me and that was what I was thinking about. I don’t know how to…do what you do. For me and for Aki. I have only ever broken things._

**You haven’t broken Akihito, Fei-kun. He is my most prized possession, and I trust you with him.**

_I don’t know what to say, Asami. Thank you._

**Look, Bishounen, I realize that Yoh is not Akihito. Far from it. He doesn’t…struggle so…with what he wants. But there is also the fact that I sense Yoh isn’t entirely sure what he does want. To please you, certainly, but I do not get any sense from him that he has experienced S &M in any form other than fantasy. So, proceed as you have with Aki, and let his response tell you when he’s ready for more. You won’t have to wrest confessions of like or dislike form that mouth, I’ll wager, so you simply order him to tell you when you do something he does or doesn’t like. There are other scene words besides red, you know, my beautiful one.**

Feilong looks at the message for several seconds, and a slow smile blossoms on his face.

_That’s actually perfect advice, Asami-sensei. Thank you. We will see you in a few days!_

**Believe me, Feilong….I will be my pleasure.**

Although he’s still not entirely sure what he wants to do with Yoh, he knows his erection is getting on his nerves and it’s absurd that he should have to be uncomfortable when there’s someone lying next to him who can take care of it for him. He runs his fingertips down Yoh’s spine in the lightest of touches, stopping just after he dips into the top of the crease between tight buttocks. Yoh shifts in his sleep and sighs. Feilong smiles and lets his fingers slide a little farther, the barest of brushes against the small puckered hole. He’s swollen there, and it makes Feilong’s cock twitch inside his boxer briefs. _I did that,_ he thinks smugly. Between the slightly splayed thighs, muscles lax in sleep, the fragile round testicles feel tantalizing under his seeking fingers. He strokes, and then rolls them softly between his fingers. Yoh moans softly. Feilong looks up, deciding it’s time to wake his new toy, because this hard-on isn’t going to go away on its own. Yoh’s dark eyes meet his, awake and alert and heated.

“Well,” says Feilong, a little surprised because he hadn’t felt the other man awaken, “hello.”

“Hello, sensei,” says Yoh a little hoarsely.

“How do you feel?” asks Feilong, not just because it’s what you’re supposed to ask, but because he really wants to know. Yoh smiles at him, and it is a smile he’s never seen from the man before, one so open and joyful and honest that it wrests an answering smile from him before he even thinks about it.

“I feel….wonderful, sensei,” says Yoh, stretching a little, and arching up to where Feilong’s hand has come to rest on the swell of his ass.

“Are you sore at all?” he asks, sliding his finger between those inviting cheeks again and gently pressing against the hole. Yoh gasps.

“Ohhhh,” he whispers. “Yes, sensei. But it’s…ah….a good kind of sore.” Feilong smiles a smile of pure filth and wickedness.

“We’ll find out if it’s still a good kind of sore when I fuck you again later,” he whispers threateningly. Yoh makes a muffled sound into his pillow and presses up against the probing finger some more, making it slip just inside his grasping anus. Feilong smirks and pulls his hand away, bringing it down with a sharp slap on Yoh’s ass. There’s some force behind it. It’s not as if Yoh’s some hothouse flower of a pampered pet who has never known pain. No, this is a man who had sought his death at Feilong’s hands after searching for him on his own two feet after being beaten more than halfway to death. He had been suffering from multiple broken bones at the time. A slap on the ass isn’t going to faze a man like that terribly much. He just wants to see how Yoh will react. Well, and punish him a little for being a bit pushy.

Yoh’s head comes off the pillow and he sucks in his breath through his nose, turning his head to stare wide-eyed at Feilong over his shoulder. Feilong looks deeply into his eyes and very slowly and deliberately raises his hand, lets it hover in the air for a few seconds, and the slaps him again, on the other cheek this time. Yoh shudders.

“Aside from the safe word ‘red,’” he says conversationally, “there are two other words which can be used during play between two partners. One is ‘yellow,’ which tells the Top or Dominant that you don’t mean you want the whole scene to stop but that what’s happening right then is too much. But also useful, if you’re enjoying yourself and want more, is ‘green.’” He stops talking and grins at Yoh. Yoh grins back.

“Green,” he says quite definitely, raising up on his elbows and lifting his hips so that his backside presses into the palm of Feilong’s hand. Feilong laughs and rains down a half-dozen sharp slaps on the rapidly blushing pink of his toy’s naked ass. Yoh groans and bites his lip.

“So, my boy likes having his bottom spanked?” says Feilong with a smirk.

“Green,” chants Yoh softly, “green, green, green!”

“You can have a dozen more, pet, and then you’re going to do something about your sensei’s rather insistent erection.

“Ungh,” grunts Yoh as Feilong spanks down onto his ass quick and hard. “Y-yes….Sensei…AH!”

Feilong makes them count, the palm of his hand smarting with pain by the time he reaches twelve. Yoh, however, is making small needy sounds and whimpering and still lifting his hips in invitation.

“Great gods,” murmurs Feilong gleefully. “I’ve created a monster!”

Yoh moans entreatingly and peeks sideways at him from under his bangs, eyes hopeful.

“Do you really like it so much, wanju, or are you just wanting to please me?”

Yoh’s face flushes a little.

“I really do,” he whispers. “I…I’m not sure I can explain it, Sensei. I’ve never felt anything like that before. My parents did not discipline us physically. It…it made me feel…connected to you? And I suppose it’s pretty obvious to both of us now that I apparently just like pain. Is…is that weird? You said you like it. Oh…oh Sensei, am I doing it wrong? Is it supposed to be punishment and I’m not supposed to enjoy it?”

“Stop,” snaps Feilong sharply. “It is not! If I ever actually feel the need to punish you, you’re going to know it in no uncertain terms and you’re going to know why. If neither of those is true, then it’s just because I want to, or you want me to and I decide to grant your request. And it is not weird. Well, perhaps it is a little weird, according to a lot of people out there. But yes, Yoh, I do like pain. Rather a lot. Well, certain kinds of it, at any rate. I shouldn’t think I’d thank Asami for dropping hammers on my toes or shoving needles in my eyes. Oh for goodness sake, don’t look like that. No, those are NOT things people do as part of an S&M scene. I’m glad you liked it, Yoh. I’m honestly not sure what I’d do with a pet that didn’t like pain. Die of boredom? You’re fine. It’s fine. I’m going to spank your bare ass with everything I can get my hands on to do it with pretty soon, and we’ll find out exactly what kinds of pain you do and do not like. And you will always be truthful with me about which it is for you, do you understand me?”

“Yes Sensei,” says Yoh instantly. How very refreshing it is to know with certainty that he means it, and will keep his word. Feilong hates guessing games, and Yoh is a refreshingly open book. “Did…ah…did I not hear Sensei say something about an erection that needed attention?” Yoh continues, looking a bit coy, then losing his nerve a little and ducking his head in confusion, so clearly wondering if he has been too bold that Feilong chuckles.

“I did,” he says warmly. “Am I correct in assuming that you’ve never sucked a cock before, pretty toy?”

“Y-yes, Sensei,” whispers Yoh, “I mean, I haven’t.”

Feilong rolls over on his back, arms folded under his head where he lies propped on several pillows so that he can see all the way down his own body. His cock rises up inside his silk pants, tenting the fabric quite obviously.

“Why don’t you give it a try,” he purrs. Yoh looks panicked for a few seconds, then swallows hard and gamely reaches for Feilong’s cock. Feilong puts a hand on his shoulder before he can start to pull down the silk lounging pants.

“Yoh,” he says gently. “Don’t worry. I know you’ve never done it before. I don’t expect you to be an expert. Or to even like it. If you find it too distasteful, tell me, and you may stop. I’d like to see you give it a try, and I think I find the idea of you doing it all inexperienced and uncoached terribly arousing. Just…touch me. And use your mouth on me, however you like. All right?”

Yoh’s body relaxes in relief and he smiles up at Feilong gratefully, so Feilong has apparently said the right thing. Now much less tense, Yoh reaches out and slides his fingers under the waistband of his Master’s pants.

“If Sensei would kindly raise his hips a bit?” he asks softly. So respectful. Feilong shivers a little because it is a heady feeling, and obliges, lifting his ass off the bed enough for Yoh to slide his pants down and off. There is no underwear to be dealt with. Yoh pauses for several seconds, and Feilong smiles a little to himself, observing his new lover while Yoh simply looks at Feilong’s hard cock, his balls and the dusting of dark hairs adorning them. Feilong’s body is quite smooth and nearly hairless, like many Asian men. As are Yoh’s, Asami’s and Akihito’s. Because the sum total of men Feilong finds sexually appealing are not hairy, he tends to find men who are to be rather barbarous and coarse. At that moment, Yoh’s fingers close around his shaft and he stops thinking about body hair of any kind. His fingers, cradled behind his head, curl into fists as he realizes that Yoh is going to take his time to explore and examine his dick for a while. His fingers are careful, almost reverent, and do not caress with purpose but with curiosity and interest. He traces the line of the thick vein on the underside. He cups Feilong’s balls in his hand and rolls them gently in his fingers. His fingertips trace the ridge of the glans, thumb stroking softy over the tip, pausing to rub back and forth over the slippery shine of precome at the slit. Feilong breathes deeply through his nose and tries not to grit his teeth. It is a little torturous, but it’s marvelous at the same time. His is the first cock Yoh has ever touched besides his own. And he’s doing it because he wants to, not because he’s being coerced.  Feilong closes his eyes and tries to do complex math in his head. He keeps track of Baishe’s books himself, and he has a gift for it, but his self-distraction is utterly ruined when he feels a warm, wet tongue swipe uncertainly across the head of his cock.

“Fuck,” he whispers, opening his eyes and looking down. Yoh is lying on his stomach, perpendicular to Feilong. His feet are kicked up in the air and crossed at the ankle. It’s fucking cute. This is possibly going to kill him in a minute. Yoh holds Feilong’s cock erect with his index finger and thumb wrapped around the base, and licks around the tip and head like it’s ice cream.

“ _Fuck,”_ repeats Feilong fervently.

“Is this wrong, Sensei?” asks Yoh a little anxiously.

“No,” says Feilong hoarsely. “You might…hngh…try sucking on it…a little. Oh _gods!”_

The whole head of his cock is enveloped in the other man’s wet mouth. Yoh sucks gently, and moves his head down slowly, taking Feilong deeper into his mouth. Feilong mouths random curses silently at the ceiling. He’d bashed Aki on the head with his pipe for being this uncertain, but somehow now it is simply unbearably erotic. There’s also the very important point that a great deal has changed since then. In his circumstances and in his head. And his heart, although talking about it that way too much makes him feel a little foolish. He’s a powerful crime lord, not a greeting card. Ah, who is he kidding? He’d walk through fire for Asami or Aki or Yoh and they probably all know it.  Yoh stops when Feilong’s cock touches the back of his throat. Feilong nearly bites through his lip to keep the laughter at bay, as the considering frown on Yoh’s face is as transparent as glass. He’s wondering what he’s supposed to do now. He raises one eyebrow and rolls his eyes up to meet Feilong’s. He hums a questioning sort of sound and Feilong’s eyes roll back in his head. His hips arch a little, he cannot help it. Yoh gags a little, and frowns some more.

“Oh…oh gods, Yoh. Don’t do the humming thing yet, not unless you’re sure you’re ready for me to come down your throat right this minute.”

Yoh raises the other eyebrow and his lips curve a little. He makes a considering noise which is nearly as bad as the hum. Feilong hisses and grabs a fistful of Yoh’s hair, hauling the man’s head back and off his cock. Yoh whines a little through his nose. Feilong glares sternly at him.

“There are some people,” he says pleasantly, leaning down a little to murmur this into Yoh’s ear, “who, ostensibly, have no gag reflex to speak of. These people can literally swallow a cock down their actual throats so that the muscles of their throats grip and massage the man they are servicing in this way.” He forces Yoh’s head back down on his cock, grinning a little gleefully because he can. Yoh moans, but opens back up obediently. “However,” continues Feilong coolly, “most people are not gifted in this way and must practice and work at it to achieve the point where they’re able to deep throat a cock. The trick, as I understand it, is to take a deep breath in, and on the exhale, relax your throat muscles and let it slide a little deeper each time you do this.” Aside from shoving his toy’s face back to its business, Feilong doesn’t force Yoh’s head down onto him. He keeps his hand in the other man’s hair, but merely rests it there, the soft strands of Yoh’s shaggy hair tickling the backs of his fingers, the solid curve of his skull warm under Feilong’s hand. Yoh takes a deep, shuddering breath and exhales, and when he does so, the back of this throat relaxes and Feilong’s cock slides just inside the viselike grip of his bodyguard’s throat. Feilong hums with pleasure at the way the muscles grip him tightly when Yoh swallows reflexively, but he doesn’t try to make the man keep his cock so deep when Yoh backs off on his own, gasping and coughing a little. Feilong strokes his hair gently and waits for him to recover. Without prompting of any kind, Yoh returns quickly to his task. He doesn’t try to deepthroat Feilong again, but he’s suddenly a bit bolder and more aggressive with his oral ministrations, sucking hard, nibbling gently, licking long and slow and also fast and flickering like a hummingbird’s wing. Feilong had already decided the night before that virgin men are a seriously underrated commodity. The nervousness and the tiny bit of fear combined with the eagerness and excitement and the look on a face that’s never felt THAT kind of pleasure before…it’s a heady combination. Getting a blowjob from someone who has never done it before, he finds, is nothing at all like getting one from someone who had but just isn’t trying very hard. He feels a bit like he’s given a boy a brand new shiny toy and its being played with delightedly, at great length, and with immense concentration. Lack of skill fades so quickly into irrelevance that he doesn’t even really notice that the anxious mouth on his cock isn’t behaving with any real finesse. He has a bad moment where he thinks he realizes it was probably the first time Akihito had ever…No. He’s going to have to stop, because he can’t go down that road every day for the rest of his life. The enthusiasm with which Aki swallows cock now is a pretty good indicator that he’s not traumatized over it.

“Yoh,” he groans after a few more minutes during which Yoh tacks on skill levels with alarming speed and Feilong is feeling a warning tightening in his balls, “you have two choices. I can come in your mouth if you keep doing that, in about a minute, or you can stop and I can come in your ass. You get to…hahhh…choose. Ah…uhh…do it now though!”

Yoh pulls back and the dazed look in his black-blown eyes and his swollen lips wet with saliva are beautiful to Feilong.

“Sensei?” he whispers, and it sounds like a plea for help. Feilong thinks about this for a second, because he really is going to try not to fuck this up. There’s going to come a time when he’s pretty sure Yoh’s going to want him to take what he wants of the man, whenever he wants, because Yoh is his to take that way and it’s what the other man craves, but that day hasn’t come yet. They’re still traversing a bit of a mine field of their own hang-ups or foibles or ignorance and the only way through it is carefully, and together.

“You’re not sure what you want, are you?” he asks softly. “Part of you wants me to just decide for you, and the other part wants to know if there’s one of the two choices that would make me happier?”

“Yes,” whispers Yoh.

“First, they’d both make me happy. You giving me the very first blowjob you’ve ever given is…well, it’s extremely arousing for me, to be first for all of this. And you’re….heh…getting very good at it very quickly!”

Yoh beams a brilliant smile at him for a moment and then blushes a little and buries his face in Feilong’s hip, where his hot breath on the Baishe leader’s wet cock doesn’t help anything at all.

“You want me in you, don’t you, wanju?” he breathes, stroking his fingers through Yoh’s hair, his long fingernails scratching gently. Yoh sighs and presses into the caress a bit.

“Ohh…yes, Sensei,” he groans.

“But you’re swollen and sore there, lovely, and it will ache and hurt a bit. In a…a different way from the first time, where you were tense and scared and your body had trouble letting me in. That stopped hurting after the first, yes?”

“Oh yessss,” sighs Yoh, hips arching a little against the sheets.

“It would ache inside the whole time, if I fucked you right now,” warns Feilong, a tiny bit of a growl in his voice because oh damn, oh fuck, suddenly he wants to roll this man over and sink inside and listen to him whimper and gasp and feel his body quiver a little with the pain it would cause.

“You…” gasps Yoh hoarsely, then swallows and tries again, “you said you were going to find out if it was still a good kind of sore when you f…fucked me later anyway.”

“Yes, and I am, though I’d intended to make it later this evening when your body has had a little more time to recover.”

“Y-you want to…to find out how much I like…I like…”

“Pain,” whispers Feilong. “Oh yes, I want to know that, and there are so many things I’m going to do to you. Some of them I’ll stop immediately. Some of them I’ll push you through a little but never try again if I realize you didn’t enjoy them. Others I will reserve for times when one of us needs you to suffer, or for punishment, although I really think Asami is right and I’m probably not going to need to do that to you.”

“But…but everybody makes mistakes,” says Yoh, probably a little bewildered by this newly indulgent master.

“I’d be a complete ass to punish you for a mistake you made because you’ve never done a thing before or don’t know an answer to something. I’m going to try not to be an ass with you, Yoh. Some things I’ll do to you that I don’t know a lot about either, and we’ll learn them together…nothing dangerous of course, because that would be foolish. And of course some things I’ll do to you over….and over…and over again, because we both love them. Stop worrying for now, Yoh. I can see what you want, and what your body wants. Go over to my pants and pull my belt out of it and bring it here.”

Yoh looks a little confused but his lips part and his breath shudders through his body while he obeys, instinctively yearning for what he thinks is going to happen. He crawls back on the bed and hands Feilong the belt, ducking his head and blushing again. Feilong has grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself with it, biting his lip hard to stifle the moan of pleasure. He hands it to Yoh with a feral smile.

“Here’s what’s going to happen now, pretty toy,” he purrs softly. “You’re going to get up on your knees over me and pour out some of that lovely silky stuff on your fingers. You’re going to reach back and push two fingers into your sore little hole and I’m going to watch your face, make sure the look in your eyes isn’t true pain, because if it is, Yoh, this isn’t going to happen and you can go back to sucking my cock like a good boy until your body recovers a little more. But if it doesn’t hurt you too much, you’re going to get your tight little hole nice and wet for me and then…then you’re going to sit on my cock and take me into your body because it’s what you want, and I’m going to…oh, I must confess I’m going to love the way the ache of it is going to make you whimper. And I’m going to use just a short few inches of this nice leather to whip you a little bit while you ride me, let you feel it bite and sting. And you’re going to stay up on your knees above me so I can fuck up into your tight, sore little ass and you’re going to rub your own cock when I tell you to, and you’re…” Fuck, fuck, fuck, thinks Feilong, I’m going to come just telling him this shit in a minute. Yoh is panting and biting his lips and making tiny whines through his nose and his…Feilong laughs a little breathlessly…his fingers are ALREADY in his own ass, and the expression on his face is priceless.  He’s breathing deeply through his nose at the soreness, and the eyes riveted to Feilong’s face flinch a little when he scissors his fingers, but his neck and chest are flushed with desire and his cock rises high and quivering and hard between his thighs, a bead of precome sliding over the bulb of the head and down the shaft. Feilong’s hand slides up Yoh’s thigh and he runs his fingernail carefully up the thick shaft of Yoh’s cock, pressing just a little, just enough to sting a little bit, and Yoh cries out and his hips jerk and so does his cock. Oh, he LIKES it. Feilong hums his approval, and finally remembers the last bit of instruction.

“And Yoh, you’re going to tell me when you’re about to come, do you understand?” he finishes quickly, because he doesn’t want his boy getting too many steps ahead of him.

“Yuh..y-yes, Sensei,” pants Yoh.

“How does it feel?”

“Huh…hurtssss,” whispers Yoh, smiling. Yes, definitely created a monster, thinks Feilong, wondering why he should be so lucky.

“Time for it to hurt more, my beautiful one,” he hisses, thumb and forefinger around the base of his own cock, pointing it at the ceiling. “Come up here and take your Master’s cock like a good boy.”

Yoh doesn’t hesitate, he crawls up Feilong’s legs and that lean, muscled, scarred body rises over him, Yoh’s hooded coffee-colored eyes burning down at him. He’s a little awkward, so Feilong helps. He grasps the cheeks of Yoh’s ass and pulls them apart, reveling in the gasp it brings.

“Take my cock in your hand and guide it to your entrance,” he says, a little raggedly, because every goddamn thing he does with this man is so hot he can hardly stand it. The sense of power is giddy, exultant, and intoxicating. Yoh obeys instantly and Feilong groans when he feels the exquisitely sensitive head of his cock snug up against the hot, swollen pucker of Yoh’s anus. “Now lower yourself down. When you feel like you grip me too tightly to slide easily, raise up a bit and then back down, a bit at a time, until you take me inside you all the way.”

Yoh’s closed eyes and frown of concentration, punctuated with beautiful whimpers of pain as his used hole is forced open around Feilong’s cock, swollen, aching tissues rearranging reluctantly,  are gorgeous to Feilong, who watches enraptured, practically holding his breath, as he is instantly obeyed. It takes a couple of torturous minutes for Yoh to impale himself upon Feilong’s dick, and Feilong sees the moment that Yoh’s sphincter muscle lets go enough for the stretch not to hurt anymore and for the only remaining pain to be in his well-used and aching inner muscles and soft, satiny flesh. Why a body part so…utilitarian and crass…should feel like satin and velvet inside is beyond him, but he’s ridiculously grateful that it is, because the feeling of being buried inside Yoh’s ass is a hundred times more delicious than the inside of a woman’s cunt. Yoh sits back and opens his eyes, gazing down at Feilong in wide-eyed astonishment that he’s done it, taken Feilong inside himself all on his own.

“Does it hurt?” asks Feilong softly.

“Ohhh yesss, Sensei,” whispers Yoh, then his eyes fly wide and he cries out in shock as Feilong uses the last five inches or so of the belt to wrap it in a stinging slap around the curve of Yoh’s ass where he sits with Feilong’s cock deep inside him. Feilong whips him carefully with the belt, since he can’t see his target at all, using a short length and easy strokes that only nip and sting a bit. Following the initial shock, Yoh closes his eyes and moans ecstatically.

“Raise up on your knees,” snaps Feilong, and the bites his lip as Yoh’s swelled, burning asshole tugs and grips him as Yoh lift his body. Feilong’s cock is about half inside when Yoh is all the way up on his knees. Perfect. “And now, lovely toy, put your hands behind your head and do not move, no matter what happens. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Sensei,” whines Yoh, obeying him.

Feilong is an excellent multi-tasker, and twenty years of martial arts training have enabled him to use multiple parts of his body to do several things at once. Slowly fucking up into Yoh’s trembling body while he switches the belt back and forth from one hand to the other and covers him with little stinging slaps is not difficult. Not flipping him over and pounding him until he’s screaming is harder, but Feilong manages. Yoh moans with anxious pleasure when Feilong strikes his ass and his back. He gasps and whimpers when Feilong whips his inner thighs. When Feilong carefully uses just the tip of the belt to snap and nip at Yoh’s nipples, he cries out in pain and pleasure. The Baishe gently presses Yoh’s cock up flush against the trembling man’s belly and, grinning evilly, straps him carefully on his red and quivering shaft and tight ball sac. Yoh yells and shudders and Feilong pauses to stare in fascination at his reaction because it’s definitely not an unhappy one. It isn’t that it doesn’t hurt, because it obviously does, it is that it just fucking DOES it for Yoh. Feilong’s hips snap up into the hot, grasping little hole and he snarls at Yoh.

“Touch yourself.”

Yoh’s hand on his own cock is fascinating to watch. He’s so rough with it, fisting himself tight and yanking hard, eyes screwed shut and mouth open with gasps and moans and cries of pain and pleasure as Feilong fucks his aching hole and straps his straining body…ass, thighs, nipples, testicles. Yoh throws his head back, shuddering and panting raggedly.

“More, oh, more please,” he sobs, and there are tears shining on his face. “ _Harder!”_

Feilong growls and gives him harder, slamming up into the straining body, putting real force behind the strokes of the strap because Yoh apparently doesn’t require a lot of precision and moans just as happily when the belt wraps a little around his hip as he does when it cleanly curls around his inner thigh or cracks across one of his ass cheeks. Feilong doesn’t try for both at once. He can’t see back there and he’s not willing to risk catching his own thrusting cock with a stroke. Liu Feilong may be a painslut, but CBT isn’t his cup of tea. It’s definitely Yoh’s though, because he cries out the loudest and his hole grips Feilong the tightest when Feilong slaps the leather against his balls and the lower part of his cock where Yoh’s fist doesn’t get in the way.

“AHH…Ahh…Hah…Sensei,” cries Yoh frantically, “Please….I….I’m…I’m going to….”

“Come,” hisses Feilong, who isn’t far behind and is, frankly, a little relieved to hear Yoh say it, because _damned_ if he’s going to come first. Yoh throws his head back and shouts helplessly, his seed pulsing out over his fingers and abdomen, dripping onto Feilong’s belly. Perhaps eventually he will reach a point where the convulsing grip and squeeze and ripple of this man’s asshole on his cock doesn’t tip him over the edge into his own drowning pleasure, but that day is definitely not today. Feilong moans deeply and drops the leather so he can grab Yoh’s hips and slam him down onto his cock and lose himself in this marvelous man, this fantastic warrior’s body. He rises up and wraps his arms around the shuddering, sweaty torso. Yoh buries his face in Feilong’s hair and sobs a little at the intensity of his release and the endorphin rush and his emotions.

“Feilong. Sensei,” he chokes out, “I…I love you.”

Feilong’s face is pressed against Yoh’s throat so the man cannot see the tell-tale shine in his eyes when Feilong is startled and overwhelmed at his own truthful response.

“Mine,” he whispers fiercely. “Mine, Yoh…and I…love you…too…”

What surprises him the most about saying it and meaning it is that it’s not sudden, or too soon, because he realizes that he has loved this man all along. There had only been no room for Yoh alongside Asami in Feilong’s HEAD, because there’s always been plenty of room for both of them in his HEART.


End file.
